


Who Are You

by RevelationTWDnSlender (orphan_account)



Series: Horror [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angels, Blood and Gore, Demon Summoning, Demons, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gods, Hell, Horror, Mental Disintegration, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Selves, Murder, Murderers, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RevelationTWDnSlender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons. Angles. Spirits. Gods. Ghosts. Murderers. Liars. All go hand in hand when an unstable person gets their hands on power - but who are those to stop it? Who can save the very world from the unspeakable? Perhaps the real evil lies in the shadows, and perhaps the hero is shrouded in the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UNFINISHED! This chapter is not completely done. Just had to publish so it wouldn't get deleted.

 Authors Note: Hey yo, this is a story that ive been thinking about writing for a long, long, long time. Please allow me time to figure out what i want to do with this story or where i want it to go. All names and views expressed in this story are not of reality, as in please don't do anything you read in this story at home. Everything is fictional. Anyway, if you enjoy, please leave a like and perhaps check out read my other things? Also, not to ruin the story for you, but everything will be alright.

 

_Chapter One : Pilot_

* * *

 

The sun was going down. Again. Another day passed, another day not to be remembered. The sky darkened outside as Mari glanced outside of her window with a sigh, her dark blonde hair entwined in her fingers. She pulled on her hair, twisting it in knots out of boredom. She sighed loudly, looking from her window back to her computer screen. The brightness was the only thing illuminating the room, the only thing keeping her from absolute emptiness. Several tabs were open - Google, Facebook, YouTube, Wattpad. Things like that. The YouTube tab played gentle music, instrumental that typically calmed her after a rough day of school and family matters. Wattpad was open for her to write to her heart's content, maybe another story or two? Short ones, of course, as she didn't enjoy writing much. She wrote stories of people, mostly girls, being put through the trauma she did on a daily basis - and little did the people who read her stories knew, it was actually just how her day was. Perhaps it was more of a diary? All Mari had to do to avoid suspicion was change their names. Appearance wise? Mari would never go into detail about it. Who cared, though. Nobody read her stories except for her. They weren't good anyway, not in her opinion.

 Mari had never been happy. Not for years. Ever since middle school, she has had... _problems_ fitting in. She was loud, and fun to be around, and people saw her as a weak link apparently. She would get into fights, lose, and never tell her mother- and her mother, on that note, didn't care at all. In fact, she couldn't care less. All she was concerned with was her grades, which were plummeting into the seventies now. But she was content as long as Mari was passing. But it didn't make things easier, because everyday everything just got worse and worse. Nobody wanted to be around the girl who got bullied all the time, beat up in front of everyone. She sat alone everywhere she went, and the teachers knew about this- hence when group projects were assigned, Mari would be granted the permission to do it alone. As always. The teachers were sympathetic of her, always encouraging her to do better and to stick up for herself. However, Mari would say nothing - instead drawing in her sketchbook. The girls at school would be ruthless- and the boys? Even worse. Bets were made, for five or ten dollars sometimes. "Whoever asks bitch out and gets her to say yes, wins!" Mari heard them say once. Mari's face went red in embarrassment as she picked up her sketchbook, and ran to the bathroom for safety.

 "She's been in here for a fucking hour" One girl in the bathroom said to another.

 "I know right? Should we get a teacher?"

  This happened often. Mari could simply not get away.

 Except for, of course, at home. At home, it was much different. Coming home on the bus from school, Mari would immediately run to her room. She would do any homework she had, and then proceed to watch videos on YouTube. She liked a lot of different people on there, from gamers to travelers to advice givers - They all made her laugh and chuckle to herself. It made her forget about the day for a while, and maybe take some of the anxiety that lingered in her being at all times. After a while, her mother would call her down for dinner. Mari would sometimes go down and eat, but she preferred to eat snacks in her room and pretend she was sleeping instead. It kept her mother off of her back, to pretend to be sleeping most of the time. "Are you doing alright?" Her mother asked many times. "Tired" would be her response, always. 

 "Mari, wake up please." 

 And just like that, it was morning again. But today was different - it was Friday, the best day of the week. Because it wasn't just any Friday, it was the Friday before a three day weekend. She had monday off! Finally, one less day that she had to be in hell.

 "Five more minutes."

 "Mari, this is your third 'five more minutes.' Please wake up, it's almost seven thirty. You have to leave at eight."

 She rolled to the side and grabbed her phone, checking the time. Yeah, time to get up for sure. If she didn't get up now, she wouldn't have time to sit in the bathroom and try to calm herself down, and Mari desperately needed that time every morning. Her mind would wander to what could happen that day as soon as she opened her eyes, and from that moment on, it would be hell. Panic attacks would happen at the minimum of three or four times a day, her breathing would become heavy and loud. She would get dizzy and weak, unable to move sometimes.

 Overall, school days were not fun. Not a single bit.

 Rolling out of bed, Mari looked at herself in her mirror. She turned her body to the side, still disappointed at her bigger figure. Her hair was messy, her clothes were wrinkled, her eyes were tired. She looked like a mess. As always.

 First things first. Bathroom, brush hair, put a small bit of makeup on, change clothes, pack bookbag. It would take less than ten minutes, which left her with fifteen minutes to do as she pleased. So, sitting on the couch waiting for her mother, she grabbed her phone and opened up YouTube. She had time, why not use it with things to make her smile?

   
°º¤øº°°°º¤øº¤øº°°°º¤øº°

 Mari was pale. She walked up the stairs to the school, the people who hung out on either side of the walkway glared at her with a grin. 'I look so ugly' She said in her mind. 'I bet they're all making fun of me. They're all joking with their friends about me.'

 Everyday was a catastrophe. Always being the first to come to class, she would sit in the back - beside noone, mind you - on her phone with headphones in her ears. She would constantly be watching videos, or listening to music. Luckily, she also brought her charger with her everyday. The seats in the back were very close to the wall, which usually had outlets; meaning that Mari wouldn't have to worry about battery life. However, as much as she thought she loved her technology, she likes the idea of something else much better. She loved the thought of adventure. Being out in the middle of nowhere, enjoying what the world had to offer. In fact, she read books like that often. She would pretend to be the main character, out there, seeing the world, visiting places one could only dream of; being free was something Mari desperately wanted. 'I'm chained here' she thought to herself with a sigh. 'I want to break away.'

 "Fatass" She would hear from the classroom. "Always on her phone." "She doesn't have any friends, who does she talk to?" "I bet she pretends to talk to people." "Nobody likes her."

 Mari, never so much in her life, wished she was invisible. 

 Older boys would push her against the lockers as they walked by. The girls would trip her, push her out of their way. Nobody spoke up, everybody chuckled to themselves. A few teachers gave Mari a sad smile as she walked by, phone in hand, trying so hard not to do anything rash. Everyday was a day of thinking, of....unspeakable things. Mari knew she would never act on these thoughts, but the impulses were still there. And it made the day lasted forever because of these things. And she hated it.

 "Please, let me go." 

 "Where you gotta be?" 

 "Class."

 "Bitch, it just turned two. You have twenty minutes to get there."

 Mari's heart raced. Ash, a short girl with long dark hair stood in her way. Ash had been causing a lot of problems for her, mostly taking it apon herself to hurt Mari physically, but she was also the one to start and spread rumors. A small group of people stood in a circle around them, like a bully scene from a movie; there was no around them. Mari tried to push past her, but was shoved back. 'Fuck, i'm shaking again' she said in her mind. 'I'm having an anxiety attack. What do i do?! There's no way out of this one. Oh god, someone started recording. This is a fight. She's trying to fight me, that...that...that asshole! Fuck, what do i do, what do i do!"

 "You okay, Mari? You seem pale" Ash said with a chuckle. "You fucking afraid?"

 "No" Mari managed to squeak. "Can i just go to class, p-please? What have i ever done to you?"

 Mari did not expect a real answer. People like her picked off the weakest links for no reason at all. It was hatred at its finest, malevolence at its worst. Ash was rancorous, hateful, bitter. There were so many words to describe the horrid vibe she gave off. 

 Deep in thought, Mari did not notice she had been pushed down to the cold, hard ground. Her vision became blurred at the edges, as her head was the first to collapse with the ground. She could hear people talking, laughing, but most of all, she felt the kick to the side of her stomach. The air was knocked cold out of her throat, her lungs gasping for anything, anything at all. She felt terrible. Physically horrible. Mentally drained. Mari closed her eyes for less than a minute, as she counted the numbers in her head, hoping the pain at her side would stop and they would leave.

 The next sound that Mari heard was something less hurtful. Actually, it was a nice, calming voice. "Are you okay?"

 Its her math teacher.

 "Yeah" Mari says. "Of course. Why?"

 Gribell put her arm around Mari's shoulders, helping to lift herself to her feet, the group of kids still standing in a circle, now disbanding, however.

 "Who did this to you?"

 Mari rubbed her eyes, and picked up her now cracked phone from the ground. It did not phase her or make her angry for some reason. She felt anxiety ripping through her veins. "Uh, n-n-nobody. I fell."

 "Nonsense! Tell me who did this!"

 She said nothing else to Miss Gribell, instead, pushed harshly past the group of older students to head towards the school exit. She only had one class left, they would be fine without her.

 And Ashley? She would get off scot free. Again.

  
°º¤øº°°°º¤øº¤øº°°°º¤øº°

 "What are you doing home so early?" 

 "Oh, i just caught the earliest bus. How was work?"

 "Just got home. I have to take Uncle Kane to the doctor to get his surgery today. Christ, i have no idea how we're going to cover this."

 Mari managed a smile. "Hey, don't worry about it. I know we'll figure it out."

 "Okay, sweetheart. I'm going to be leaving in a couple of hours and i don't know when ill be home. Why don't you invite over some friends? I hate to see you here alone."

 She rolled her eyes and chuckled, looking in the fridge while her mother glared at her. "You know, i feel like i need some alone time to watch some movies if that's alright."

 "Of course it is. Maybe study a bit too, okay?"

 "Yeah, mom" Mari replied, looking to her mother with a smile. Her mother smiled back, and then proceeded back to her room.

 It wasn't long before her mother was gone. She had asked Mari if she wanted anything for dinner, to which she declined. "I can make something later." And just like that, she was out the door, in the car, to pick up Mari's uncle. However, instead of movie night and studying, she had a different plan in mind.

 She began to write on her computer, loud music blasting her ears. In fact, the music was so loud, it hurt- but it was the best hurt she had ever felt. In fact, it was quite pleasurable, the loud music making her ears ring. It was some sort of pent up anger and stress relief for her, and it inspired her to write even more beautifully. She typed quickly, her mind spilling with ideas she had never thought of before; it was blissful. However, after an hour or so, she became sore. Mari turned down the music to a very low interval, her fingers rubbing against her temples. "Headache" She moaned, closing her eyes for a moment. "Well, good thing is, i totally wrote at least two thousand words this time. Thats a new high score." She chuckled to herself, resting her head onto her desk, feeling content for the moment. Worries escaped her mind, breaths escaped her lips. Everything is fine.

 That is, until, she fell asleep.

 Typically falling asleep was a wonderful thing for the blonde headed woman - worries of the world would become nonexistent. However, there were times when even her dreams would become corrupt. And these nightmares, no, _night terrors,_ were always the worst. But this was a new record.

 Mari was looking in a mirror


End file.
